last howl
by wolfgaurdian
Summary: this story is my starter story, its a story of a wolf, his pack, and their fight against his mortal enemy, he will fight and soon discover, how evil life can be


Wolf's last howl

-Characters

Name gender description

-wolf female alpha female of xion pack, pack creator, mate of zin, adequate strength

Fast Movement, smart, cunning, silver fur small blue tint

-zin male alpha male of xion pack, pack creator, mate of wolf, great strength fast

Movement, bravery, courage, silver fur black tint, hidden emotions

His brother's name is aero, his brother's pack is the strongest around

-ayame female daughter of zin & wolf, first generation, adequate strength, adequate

Movement, cunning, stealthy, black fur small patch of white on left eye

-Draco male son of zin & wolf, first generation, great strength, adequate movement,

Great swimmer, unmatchable strength when enraged, very emotional

Silver fur small gold tint

-kyosuke male adopted son of zin & wolf, great strength, fast movement, next to rank of

Alpha, not that smart, holds back power but becomes full strength when

Pack is in deadly trouble, pure silver fur

-xeonort male evil enemy pack leader, often attacks in small raids, one red eye one gold

Eye, coal black fur

-Scene 1

-still dark outside xion pack main entrance zin is waiting for the others to awake, xeonort stops by for more resources and to threaten zin

Zin- what do you want xeonort?

Xeonort- I'm here for more of your supplies.

Zin-my pack is starting to wonder why more and more food has gone missing.

Xeonort-it's not my problem I could care less or I could stop.

Zin- what's the catch?

Xeonort- I could leave you food and supplies alone and just kill wolf

Zin- NO! you stay away from her!

Xeonort- I know she's smart she will figure it out and probably kick you out and move the pack without you

Zin- that's not true if she does figure out she will stay with me

Xeonort- or you can just try to up rise and I'll kill you all or the other suggestion I could just kill wolf and leave you and your pups alone

Zin- if you even touch her I will kill you personally.

Xeonort- whoa, touchy, because of that I'm taking double the supplies.

Zin- fine just leave her alone and I'll give you no problem.

Xeonort- (takes the supplies and leaves)

(Ten minutes pass)

Wolf wakes up and comes outside

Wolf- morning zin. (nudges him softly)

Zin- (looking away) huh, yea, good morning…

Wolf-(looking around) where's the supplies? (Sees something is bugging zin) (Concerned) what's wrong?

Zin- I knew I couldn't hide it from you any longer, xeonort took supplies, I couldn't stop him...

Wolf- I know your stronger than him how couldn't you stop him?

Zin- (looking away) he threatened to kill you if I tried to stop him…

Wolf- (scared) we can't survive without supplies.

Zin- I have an idea If we leave in the darkness of night he might not be able to find us.

Wolf- but where will we go?

Zin- I found a den its been abandoned its twenty miles from here

Wolf- alright I'll tell the young ones that we're moving out alright let's move out tonight

Scene 2

-dead of night all of the xion pack are ready to move out

Kyosuke- where are we going?

Zin- we're heading west

Draco- why are we moving out? I like it here.

Wolf- no reason just change of scenery

Ayame- dad I think were ready to head out

Zin- alright everyone let's move

Scene 3

-outside the new den

Wolf- zin I'm going to go for a walk

Zin- alright just be back soon (smiles)

Wolf- see you later (smiles back)

Scene 4

-starting to get cloudy and small birds fly away

(During the walk)

(Wolf is walking the gets tackled out of nowhere and pinned down by xeonort)

Xeonort- you and zin thought you could get away from me didn't you

Wolf- xeonort what are you going to do with me

Xeonort- I'm going to keep you captive and if zin doesn't get his daughter to join my clan I will kill you

Wolf- please let me go I don't want to die

Xeonort- if you don't want to die than you better hope he gives his daughter up

Wolf- please let me go and allow my pack to live in peace

Xeonort- one more word and I'll kill you now and personally deliver your lifeless body to zin and then kill his pups

Wolf-(believes the threat and allows him to take her)

Xeonort- now come with me. (evilly grins)

Wolf-(sends out a howl saying I'm in need of help)

Xeonort-(punches wolf, knocks her out)

Scene 5

-back outside new den

Zin- (hearing the howl) kyosuke! We need to move, wolf is in trouble! I think she's been captured!

Kyosuke-(rushing out of den) right I'm ready for a fight!

Zin- draco, you stay here and guard your sister with your life! Stay inside the den at all times until I come back.

Draco- alright dad, ayame stick close to me.

Ayame- dad, just please bring mom and kyosuke back safe.

Zin- don't worry I will watch out for them

Scene 6

-outskirts of xeonort's pack boundaries

Zin- alright this is a sneak rescue but if they find out about us it will get deadly so I want you in your best strength

Kyosuke- alright but if they harm her I will kill the one who harmed her

Zin- it's good to see that you care about your pack mother that much

Kyosuke- (recovering from telling hidden emotions) well, um, let's get this mission going.

Zin-(sensing he wanted to hide the emotions) alright lets go

(Sneaks into the front door)

(they walk in, they move from room to room checking, they come to the last door)

Zin- alright, this has to be her room, I can sense four people inside.

Kyosuke- (knods) alright, I say its time to get her back.

Zin- wait, we want to do this with the least amount of casualties, move slowly outside of their view, get wolf, and get out

Kyosuke- alright, lets move in.

(they go inside, they stick to the darkness, they get up to wolf, the tell her in sign language to follow, she follows,

Once they get out, they are surrounded, the one leading them, xeonort.)

Xeonort- well, well, well, I didn't expect you to come so soon, you thought you could just walk out unseen didn't you?

Zin- xeonort…

Kyosuke- your time has come xeonort! You've gone too far kidnapping my mom!

(wolf puts her hand on zin)

Wolf- zin, we cant kill them all, its useless

Kyosuke-(scared) mom, are you sure, we have a chance, we fight together right?

Zin- no kyosuke, I find this my end, I'll distract them after me, you two run, once you escape, I'll be happy, get the pack to safe ground, (lieing) I'll be with you shortly

Kyosuke- no dad… you cant leave us, we need you…

Wolf- zin, I know what your thinking, please, just try to survive, we still need you…

Zin- alright, I'll try, goodbye

(turns to xeonort, throws a dagger, kills three men, all the wolves including xeonort are distracted attacking zin

Wolf and kyosuke run away unnoticed, xeonort pins zin down)

Xeonort- So, this is how it ends for you,

Zin- never, not by your hands…

(kicks xeonort off, they fight, their claws and fangs dig into each other, they dash and bite each other,

they both face off, zin lunges at xeonort, xeonort too weak to move in time gets bitten on the neck, zin

snaps his neck, and drops the lifeless body of xeonort, xeonort's whole pack backs off)

(wolf and kyosuke get back to the den)

Ayame- kyosuke! Your back with mom! (noticing) where's dad?

Kyosuke- (looking away) he's gone, he sacrificed himself to save me and mom

(ayame and draco gasp)

Wolf- no kyosuke, I know him, he would win the fight, he'll be here, but just in case, we have to send someone out to look for him, kyosuke, you go

(zin, limping towards the direction of his den, he falls he can barely move)

Zin- (thinking to himself) so this is my end, killing my enemy, not being able to make it back, my pack gone without me, destined to freeze in the snow...

This is going to be my end… very soon…

(eyes closing in weakness, last thing he sees is someone running towards him)

Kyosuke- mom, draco, ayame hurry I found dad!

(the three come rushing)

Wolf- zin… (to draco) he's badly injured, get him inside

Draco- got it

Ayame- mom, I wanna help too

Wolf- alright, cover the entrances with deer hide to keep the heat in, zin is going to need it, and make some bandages too

(draco carries zin into the den, they bandage him up and smear a little medicine on his wound)

Zin- (awakening) w-w-wolf…

Wolf- im here zin.

Zin- (coughs) I thought I was dead… I wish I could of made it back… where are we?

Wolf- were back at the den

Zin- I did it… I killed xeonort… I got away while they were in shock

Wolf- im happy your back… so are the kids

(draco rushes down)

Draco- mom! Its xeonort's pack! Their attacking!

(zin gets up quickly ignoring the pain, they all rush outside, ayame and kyosuke are already fighting,

They all begin to fight, they get separated, just as zin kills his attackers, he watches his young she pup,

ayame, drop lifelessly to the ground)

zin- ayame! No!

(he turns to help his others when draco and kyosuke are killed right infront of his eyes)

Zin- (in astonishment) no… draco… kyosuke… no… (he snaps back to himself)

(he rushes to wolf, right as he gets to her, she sees him, lets her guard down, she gets stabbed,

Zin's jaw drops, he falls to his knees and cries, just as that happens, a xeonort wolf comes up to him,

Picks his head up, just as he was going to slice zin's neck, his brother's pack saves his life,

the rest of xeonort's pack is gone)

aero- zin… at least we were able to save you…

zin- saving me was worthless, I'd rather want to die now, my whole pack is dead…

aero- brother… im sorry… stand… we must give them a proper funeral…

(zin was never the same, never to come back to that spot)


End file.
